Illumination sources are often provided on modern electronic devices. These illumination sources inform a user of a certain condition of the electronic device (e.g., illuminate if the device is turned “on”, deactivate if the device is turned “off”). Illumination sources may also be integrated into various input means on an electronic device, such as push-buttons or keys, that allow a user to select a function for the device to perform. Such input means may have a fixed function or a “soft” or dynamic function depending on their configuration. For example, a digital camera may have a fixed function push-key, such as the shutter key, and a soft function push-key, such as a confirmation key. The shutter key performs the single function of taking a image and the confirmation key allows the user to confirm a variety of commands for the device to perform based on information presented to the user. Additionally, many electronic devices have a display area presenting the user with information about one or more functions performed by the device. Such information could be in the form of a textual display, illumination, or other forms of information display. Depending on the device functionality, it may have any number of light sources, push-keys and/or display areas from which a user can input commands or obtain information.
Unfortunately, not all electronic devices have display areas configured to provide the user with sufficient information about the current status of the device or the availability of the device to perform a function. Even if such displays are present, they may be too small for the user to easily navigate. Some devices also have such a large number of push-keys that users may find it difficult to efficiently operate the device and to understand the consequences of initiating input through a key. In sum, these shortcomings limit the ability to feedback information about the state of the device to the user.
A user interface illumination system is described that provides information to a user regarding the operation of an electronic device. In one aspect, the system provides a user interface to inform the user of the ability to select a particular function to be performed on an electronic device. The interface provides a set of input means disposed on the electronic device, a set of illumination sources associated with the input means, and a controller that controls the light-emitting characteristics of the illumination sources based upon current or available operating modes of the device. For example, all input means that are operational in the current operating mode may be illuminated. The illumination may be different for different input means to suggest preferred functions, etc. to the user.